From Orlais With Love
by RotSon
Summary: Cauthrien give Leliana a thorough search when she catches the Warden leaving the Arl of Denerim's estate. PWP.


The Warden charged out into the main hall of the Arl's estate, Leliana following close behind, near to the queen. Having fought their way through Arl Howe and his guards, the Warden and his party were all in various states of dishevelment.

Leliana was breathing heavy, the sweat on her bare midriff cooling in the chill Ferelden air. She found herself glad for the revealing Dalish armor, though she wished it were more suited for Ferelden's harsh climate. It left little to the imagination.

She reached up to move one matted lock of hair from her forehead, pushing it behind her ear where it would not bother her. Her bow was slung over one shoulder, no longer needed after having done its work to the guards in the dungeon.

The Warden seemed to hardly notice the weight of his heavy chainmail armor, despite his recent exertions, though Leliana knew otherwise. He was a strong man, noble and sure, but he rarely let show his true feelings, something that only Leliana saw, in private moments.

They stepped out into the large hall, eager to be free of the confines of the Arl's estate, and the horrors within. They would not have long before the city guards burst through the door-

"Stop right there!"

Leliana felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight. They had been too slow, or else the Maker Himself had seen fit to deter them from their duty. Ser Cauthrien, Loghain's right hand woman, and a platoon of knights stood before the door, blocking their escape.

"Surrender, Warden, and you shall not be harmed!"

"I shall not!" The Warden challenged, reaching for his blade.

"Wait," Leliana whispered to him, her hand drifting to halt his. "Please think carefully!"

"The little girl speaks wisely," said Cauthrien. "We only wish you, Warden; the others may leave without harassment."

The Warden caught Leliana's gaze. For her part, the Bard knew not what to do. A fight with Cauthrien could easily turn against them, but the Warden was far too valuable to lose. His stern brow told her what to do, however, and she relented.

"I will go quietly," he said. "If only for my friends' sake."

"An honorable choice, Warden," said Cauthrien. To her men, she said, "Take him into custody. Relieve him of weapons."

Several knights approached him, and took him away from the party and towards the door. He would be taken to Fort Drakon, no doubt, and to the dungeons there. Leliana knew there was no choice but to attempt a rescue, however foolhardy.

As the party attempted to leave, Leliana found herself halted by Cauthrien's warning hand.

"Wait," she said. With a narrow gaze she seemed to examine Leliana as one might examine livestock for sale. "Your voice marks you as an Orlesian, does it not?"

Leliana hesitated.

"My mother was from Ferelden…"

"But you yourself are not? Loghain would not be satisfied if I were to let an Orlesian walk freely from the estate of the Arl of Denerim. Tell me; are you a spy, girl?"

"I most certainly am not!" Leliana declared. "I am as much a Fereldan as anyone else. I was lay sister of the Chantry, in Lothering."

"Funny coincidence that an Orlesian lay sister would claim to hail from a place that no longer exists. If I were a fool I might believe you."

"I insist-"

"You are in no position to insist. I would see you properly searched before I allowed you any freedom."

"Search me then. I have nothing to hide."

Cauthrien grabbed Leliana's arm, sternly but gently. She urged the young woman back towards the guest rooms, for privacy. Leliana felt her heart begin to race at the prospect of being searched by so crass a woman. What more indignities must she suffer?

"I will leave my weapon behind," said Cauthrien. "Lest you think to take it from me."

"Do as you wish, and you shall see that I am no danger to Ferelden – only to pretentious fools that think themselves knights."

Cauthrien jerked her arm in response. "I'll have you singing yet."

She dropped her sword in the hall before the room and ushered Leliana through the door.

"Turn from me. Face the wall," Cauthrien ordered. Leliana did as she was told, eager to be free of the woman. She placed her hands on the wall, leaning forward submissively.

There was the sound of metal hitting the floor behind her – Cauthrien discarding her gauntlets. A second, louder noise followed and Leliana peeked behind her to see that Cauthrien had removed her breastplate as well.

She wore a simple tunic under the armor, and her leggings still covered the remainder of her body. Leliana felt a slight flutter in her stomach at the sight, and the lurid thoughts that followed.

"I shall make this quick but thorough," Cauthrien promised. "It will not trouble you overmuch."

Leliana asked, "Then why search me?"

"Orlesians cannot be trusted," answered Cauthrien, smiling smugly to herself. "I must be very cautious in my line of work, lest one spy too many slip through the cracks."

She stepped carefully towards Leliana, like a cat ready to pounce. When she reached within arm's length of the girl, Cauthrien reached out. Leliana was surprised by the suddenness of the movement, Cauthrien's arm tugging at her waist, pulling her rear end towards the knight.

"Part your legs," Cauthrien ordered, nudging her feet apart with her own boot. Leliana once more did as ordered.

Cauthrien reached up, placing her hands on Leliana's wrists. She ran her hands down Leliana's arms, letting her fingers dance upon her soft skin. She brought her palms to Leliana's shoulders, and squeezed gently.

Leliana's heart began to beat faster and faster with excitement, drumming in her ears. She swallowed, mouth going dry.

"You are stronger than you look," said Cauthrien. "I can feel it."

She allowed her hands to slide to Leliana's ribs, fingers just glancing against the thin leather covering Leliana's breasts.

Leliana shuddered as Cauthrien's hands grew bold, cupping her breasts, squeezing them together lightly, fingers tracing her cleavage, daring to slide inside her armor.

"Why search there?" Leliana asked. "I have nothing to hide here. I am a simple lay sister, nothing more. Andraste would not approve of such… familiar treatment."

"I am not so easily fooled," said Cauthrien. "An Orlesian devil is a devil just the same, and I would not risk any important documents slipping away from Fereldan hands, hidden in such a lovely… _bodice._"

Leliana gasped to feel a hand suddenly within her armor, grasping bare skin and _caressing_.

Cauthrien's other hand slipped down to Leliana's bare stomach, fingers gingerly tracing lines across the smooth skin there.

"Very fit," said Cauthrien. "Perhaps just as one might expect from a spy."

Leliana struggled to find words, suddenly beyond speech.

"Have you nothing to say? Perhaps I am that much closer to revealing your true purpose?"

Cauthrien removed her hand, satisfied that there was nothing of import in Leliana's armor. She allowed her hands to drift to the girl's waist, grasping her tightly. Cauthrien tugged Leliana's waist into her own, pressing against her.

Leliana wore only a simple leather skirt, eager for the ample room provided. She now wished she had worn proper trousers instead. Her legs began to quake as she felt Cauthrien's hands move to her thighs, searching her for any hidden item she might keep.

Behind her Leliana heard Cauthrien's breath take on a ragged nature, becoming frantic. She felt the larger woman loom closer, almost leaning on her for support.

"You are a sweet thing, aren't you?" asked Cauthrien, voice low, husky. Leliana thought she recognized the sound of desire on her voice. The thought brought warmth to her, becoming eagerness.

Cauthrien got down on one knee, slowly, eyes on her charge. Her hands followed, sliding down Leliana's bare legs, to her boots. Cauthrien's fingers probed into her boots, checking for some hidden document or other valuables. Her hands went to the other leg, the other boot.

The knight's breath was warm on Leliana's thigh, causing her to shiver in excitement.

Cauthrien's hand rose up Leliana's leg, winding about to her thigh, her buttocks. Leliana arched her back, looked over her shoulder down at Cauthrien.

Cautiously, she wet her lips.

"Satisfied?" Leliana asked. Cauthrien's lips widened into a grin.

"Not yet," she said, and stood. "Disrobe."

"Whatever for?" asked Leliana, reaching behind her to unfasten her skirt.

"Orlesian Bards are known for their…" she allowed her voice to hang in the air for an extra moment. "_Unique abilitie_s."

Leliana allowed her skirt to drop away, hitting the floor with a dull _thump_.

She reached for her leather armor, allowing it, too, to fall away as she turned to face Cauthrien. She put one hand on her hip, switching her weight to one leg so that her hips swayed lustily.

She met Cauthrien's gaze, now fully nude before the knight. She stood, legs apart.

Cauthrien said nothing, though she did not remove her gaze from Leliana's.

"Well?" the Bard asked.

Cauthrien was upon her instantly, kissing her, moaning into the girl. Leliana reached her arms about the knight, embracing her in a deeper kiss, parting her lips with her tongue and teasing.

They moved to the guest bed, Leliana falling upon it, legs wrapping around Cauthrien's waist, pulling against her eagerly.

Cauthrien reared up, reaching to unbuckle her leggings and discard the steel armor. Free of their burden she turned to Leliana, reaching down to kiss her once more.

Cauthrien closed her eyes in pleasure, moaning as her hands found the girl's breasts, thumbs glancing over her nipples.

And at once she felt the cold steel of a blade against her throat. She opened her eyes, seeing that the girl had managed to take hold of a dagger and now had Cauthrien in an extremely vulnerable position.

"You were careless to not ensure the room properly prepared for such a search," said Leliana, a light smirk on her lips. "You can never be sure of what… implements might be left at hand."

"You sneaky bitch."

Leliana grinned wide at the accusation. She pushed Cauthrien's shoulders up, legs still about the woman's waist. She dragged the blade down Cauthrien's body, to the hem of her tunic. With a swift movement she tore the tunic open with the blade, exposing the knight to her.

She threw the dagger aside and reached for the woman's pert breasts, turning her hips so as to be on top of her.

Cauthrien rid herself of the shredded tunic, providing Leliana all the room she needed to explore her new lover.

Leliana's mouth was immediately upon Cauthrien's breast, sucking, tasting. She turned again to Cauthrien's mouth, kissing her hungrily. She reached behind her, unfastening Cauthrien's trousers and slipping her fingers under the waistband.

Cauthrien moaned loudly, sitting up and reaching down to remove her trousers.

Leliana aided her, throwing them aside before returning to her body.

Cauthrien reached between them, her thumb finding Leliana's most sensitive spot.

The girl moaned, arching her back. She ground against Cauthrien, dragging her moisture across her lover's stomach.

"Oh!" she moaned, spurring Cauthrien on. The knight pushed Leliana back onto the bed, sliding down to her taut belly. She flicked her tongue over the girl's navel, teasing her. She placed kisses there, while her hand found Leliana's tender lips, coaxing yet more desire from her.

She was warm, and wet. Cauthrien reveled in it.

She pushed one finger in, then another, wriggling to coax a squeal from her. She kissed just below her navel, running her tongue in a small circle. Leliana bucked, groaning in pleasure. Cauthrien sidled lower, moving her mouth to Leliana's warmth.

She moaned loudly, reaching down to press Cauthrien closer, further. Cauthrien removed her fingers, replacing them with her tongue. Leliana made noises of delight, spurring Cauthrien onwards, to continue lavishing the Orlesian.

The Bard pulled Cauthrien to her lips, tasting herself on the knight's tongue. They moaned together, entwined. Leliana turned so that her head was between Cauthrien's legs, on her side. She returned the tender treatment given to her by Cauthrien.

The pressed together, caressing, kissing, touching. The sheets under them twisted and contorted, becoming a mass of cloth and fabric as the girls writhed. Cauthrien moaned loudly into Leliana, causing sensations that drove her mad with ecstasy.

She urged Cauthrien downwards, grabbing Cauthrien's leg between her own and grinding, increasing the friction between them and the pleasure with it. Leliana allowed herself a loud, satisfying moan of pure delight, calling out Cauthrien's name.

The knight propped herself up on her elbows, watching Leliana writhe and moan. It gave Cauthrien a perverse satisfaction to see the girl so enthralled.

Cauthrien was on her knees without warning, pulling Leliana's back to her, reaching between her legs and demanding full control. Leliana watched in awe as Cauthrien's fingers disappeared inside her. She ground against her, reaching back to take hold of her.

Cauthrien touched her, rubbing her thumb against Leliana to provide as much pleasure as she could, driving the girl closer and closer to her release.

Leliana put her own hand between Cauthrien's legs, letting her own fingers disappear into her lover.

Both women began a chorus of moaning, groaning each other's names and coaxing yet more desire from one another. They collapsed on the bed, close together, desperately trying to provide the most pleasure they possibly could for each other.

Leliana arched her back burying her face in a pillow to muffle her calls as she came. Cauthrien followed close behind, her body squeezing Leliana's fingers tightly as she wallowed in her orgasm.

Spent, the two women lay together for quite a while, nestling and caressing.

Finally, Leliana said, "I will free the Warden, you know."

"I know," Cauthrien answered. "And I will wait for you both."

"Shall we meet like this again?"

"I cannot say," said Cauthrien. "Only the Maker knows."


End file.
